Marshmello
Christopher Comstock (born: ), better known by his stage name Marshmello, is an American EDM producer and DJ. He first gained international recognition by remixing songs by Jack Ü and Zedd. Besides being an EDM producer and DJ, he uploads cooking videos, how-tos, vlogs, films, etc. on his YouTube channel. Marshmello is also a DJ who goes by the name Dotcom, who is the original incarnation of Chris's career. He is planning to bring back his Dotcom's career, announced on February 2019.https://twitter.com/iamDOTCOM/status/1100365046759120896 Background His musical style includes groove-oriented, synth and bass-heavy electronic dance music. Inspired by other masked DJs like Deadmau5 and Daft Punk, Marshmello appears wearing a full-head-covering marshmallow helmet. Despite the anonymity, his career received international recognition in 2015 when he began releasing tracks online, including remixes of Zedd's "Beautiful Now", Jack Ü's "Where Are Ü Now" and others, as well as his single "Alone". Marshmello performed at New York's Pier 94, Pomona, California's HARD Day of the Dead festival, and Miami Music Week. In 2016, Marshmello released a compilation of his previously released tracks, Joytime, which reached number five on the US Billboard Dance/Electronic Albums chart. Included on the album was the single "Keep It Mello" featuring rapper Omar LinX. History 2015 On March 3, 2015, Marshmello posted his first song "WaVeZ" as an original mix on his SoundCloud page. As he released more songs, he began to receive support from established and well-known DJs like Skrillex who reposted his song "FinD Me" on his SoundCloud page. 2016 'Joytime and debut on Monstercat' On January 8, 2016, Marshmello self-released his debut album Joytime, consisting of 10 tracks, through his label Joytime Collective. The album topped iTunes electronic album chart on the first day. As of 30 July 2016, the album is twelfth on the chart. Two singles were released from the album, titled "Keep It Mello" featuring rapper Omar LinX and "Want U 2". The album peaked to number five on Billboard's electronic/dance albums chart. Marshmello debuted on Monstercat with his song "Alone", which appeared on the compilation album Monstercat 027 - Cataclysm. On June 3, 2016, it was announced that there would be a remix contest for "Alone". The winner would have their remix released by Monstercat and a chance to play an opening DJ set at Camp Bisco. It was later announced that future house duo MRVLZ had won the contest. EDC prank and debut on OWSLA On June 19, 2016, Marshmello performed at Electric Daisy Carnival 2016 in Las Vegas where Dutch DJ Tiësto, who wore the same clothes as Marshmello, showed up on stage and took off his helmet assuming to be Marshmello. It was later disregarded as a publicity stunt by fans and the media due to their conflicting tour dates and a photo of "the two helmeted DJs hanging out together pre-show". Later in July, he said on Twitter that he and Skrillex have "something awesome" for the fans which probably means they have a collaboration to be released. On July 2, 2016, he released the music video for Alone on YouTube which racked up over 100,000,000 views in three months. On August 20, 2016, Marshmello announced the Ritual Tour on Twitter, on which he will perform in several countries including the United States, China, South Korea, India and Paraguay from September 30, 2016, until January 21, 2017. On October 27, 2016, he debuted on Skrillex's OWSLA label with a single titled "Ritual" featuring American singer-songwriter Wrabel. An official music video was uploaded to Marshmello's YouTube channel. Trivia *He has played with Ninja–the most followed Twitch streamer. He and Marshmello were duo partners at the Fortnite E3 Celebrity Pro-Am and won the entire event 1st place. *He has played with the YouTuber Robust trio Kwebbelkop, Jelly, and Slogoman. *In Fortnite, There is an event featuring Him & set about him. *He has done multiple fake face reveals to make fans believe he was not Chris. *His song Happier with Bastille is the 44th most streamed song on Spotify. *He first gained international recognition by releasing remixes of songs by American DJ duo Jack Ü and Russian-German DJ Zedd. *Marshmello's height is around 5ft 11in and he's of English, French, German, Irish, Welsh and Scottish ancestry. *Both his stage name and his “marshmallow” helmet were inspired by Canadian DJ deadmau5. *In 2018, Marshmello made $23 million ranking him as the 5th highest paid DJ. This is thanks to his nightly fees, YouTube series “Cooking With Marshmello” and a hit song with Selena Gomez. *In the middle of a 2015 on-air interview with Yahoo!'s Katie Couric, Skrillex's phone rang. "It's Chris," Couric noted. "Oh, Marshmello," Skrillex responded, before picking up the phone and putting DJ-producer Marshmello on speaker Subscriber milestones *1 million subscribers: November 10, 2016 *2 million subscribers: January 12, 2017 *3 million subscribers: February 26, 2017 *4 million subscribers: April 27, 2017 *5 million subscribers: June 23, 2017 *6 million subscribers: August 16, 2017 *7 million subscribers: October 20, 2017 *8 million subscribers: November 30, 2017 *9 million subscribers: January 1, 2018 *10 million subscribers: February 7, 2018 *11 million subscribers: March 8, 2018 *12 million subscribers: March 29, 2018 *13 million subscribers: April 18, 2018 *14 million subscribers: May 10, 2018 *15 million subscribers: June 4, 2018 *16 million subscribers: June 23, 2018 *17 million subscribers: July 17, 2018 *18 million subscribers: August 15, 2018 *19 million subscribers: September 9, 2018 *20 million subscribers: September 26, 2018 *21 million subscribers: October 18, 2018 *22 million subscribers: November 10, 2018 *23 million subscribers: December 6, 2018 *24 million subscribers: January 7, 2019 *25 million subscribers: February 2, 2019 *26 million subscribers: February 3, 2019 *27 million subscribers: February 5, 2019 *28 million subscribers: February 9, 2019 *29 million subscribers: February 17, 2019 *30 million subscribers: February 26, 2019 *31 million subscribers: March 12, 2019 *32 million subscribers: March 27, 2019 *33 million subscribers: April 13, 2019 *34 million subscribers: April 29, 2019 *35 million subscribers: May 23, 2019 *36 million subscribers: June 21, 2019 *37 million subscribers: July 21, 2019 *38 million subscribers: August 22, 2019 *39 million subscribers: September 18, 2019 *40 million subscribers: October 18, 2019 *41 million subscribers: November 17, 2019 *42 million subscribers: January 4, 2020 *43 million subscribers: February 14, 2020 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: October 4, 2017 *2 billion views: March 26, 2018 *3 billion views: August 1, 2018 *4 billion views: December 2, 2018 *5 billion views: February 24, 2019 *6 billion views: May 23, 2019 *7 billion views: September 14, 2019 *8 billion views: January 21, 2020 References es:Marshmello This page was created by Elizanna on October 17, 2016. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Film YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Five Million Subscribers Category:Forty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:Cooking YouTubers